Jaguar Javier
Jaguar Javier is the luchador that was once a student of Uay Chivo that turned to a darker side, aiding Carlos Calaca in his quest to dominant the world. Biography Early life He is depicted as a half man, half jaguar warrior. He claims his strange form was because of a curse, which he says there is no cure. He was an apprentice to Uay Chivo, but eventually started working for Calaca, who threatened to kill his former master. He then becomes one of Calaca's most fearsome minions. ''Guacamelee! Javier is first encountered in the Forest del Chivo, where he laments having to deal with Juan in such an unceremonious fashion before breaking the bridge and sending Juan to the bottom of the valley. From the start he comes off as an honorable individual, giving Juan warnings when he is encountered, and voicing his private distaste for serving Calaca. He claims to have once been a great warrior who was transformed as a reward for his heroism in the past and now serves whomsoever has masterhood of him at the time. Pictograms present throughout the Pico de Gallo depict a warrior in clothes and gear similar to Javier's slaying a great fire-breathing giant by beheading it. As the people rejoice, however, the giant's body gushes lava from its neck, raining fire onto the townsfolk. While evidently stylized in its depiction, the pictograms suggest Javier was responsible for the creation of the volcano--the body of the slain giant--and for its eruption that destroyed Camposanto. As no one ever mentions Javier, instead praising Josefina, and Javier himself implies that he is extremely old (even being in ancient gear), it is more likely that Javier slew the giant in ancient times and that its corpse erupts periodically with the most recent eruption being the one that destroyed Camposanto. Javier does not appear to be dead in the same manner that Calaca is, instead being some sort of divine entity capable of traversing the worlds freely. He claims to be in service to Calaca due to Calaca's threat to kill Javier's actual master. From Uay Chivo's reaction to Juans's defeating Javier at the peak of Sierra Morena, it is implied that Uay Chivo is the master he speaks of, or at least that Uay Chivo trained Javier in ancient times. Javier can be seen mingling with Juan in the credits, suggesting that there are no hard feelings between the two after the Calaca incident. Guacamelee! 2 In Guacamelee! 2, he and Juan are now friends. He hints to Juan that Fray Ayayay bought the avocados at the local market when asked. In the Darkest Timeline, he is first seen in a wheelchair and promises to keep the Jade Relic safe. He is supposedly an ally to the Council of Uay Chivos, who enlist him for their help. Later on, however, he reveals his true intent as Salvador's henchman. He gives Salvador the Jade Relic he kept safe for them, and convinces him to spare Juan's life by locking him up in Prision "El Corazon". He can be fought optionally, where you fight three Javiers from alternate timelines, but they all play exactly like his fight in the first game. Upon defeat, you can obtain a piece of the Special Key. Other Versions *In the Darkest Timeline, Javier fakes an injury, using a wheelchair in his initial encounter with Juan Aguacate from the Good Timeline. A devout follower and henchman to Salvador, he manages to collect the Jade Relic from Juan and Tostada to, later, give to Salvador that aid in the creation of the Tortilla of Time. Admiring Juan's determination and courage, he leads the suggestion to imprison him rather than kill him. **An optional boss that is encountered while seeking the Special Key piece in Los Manglares, Jaguar shares many of his attack patterns to that of Jaguar Javier in ''Guacamelee!. However, the fight is against him and his two alternate universe Javiers, each a different color but sharing the same attacks and abilities. Abilities Jaguar Javier, being a hybrid of the jaguar and a human luchador, displays many traits and characteristics to that of the wild feline. *Javier can create colored shields to guard against all but one attacks or techniques. *He is able to channel energy into a powerful roar that cannot be avoided. *He has the ability to charge shield-first into enemies. Costume :See also: Costumes § Guacamelee! and Costumes § Guacamelee! 2 Through the Frienemies DLC in both Guacamelee! and Guacamelee! 2, Jaguar Javier becomes a playable character with attributes that differ from other costumes. Trivia *Jaguar Javier is a reference to the were-jaguar motif seen in Olmec art, as well as the animal skin armor and wooden equipment donned by ancient Mesoamerican warriors. Category:Characters Category:Villains